


Another Breakfast Club Parody

by BlackbatRevolution



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Breakfast Club References, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the best friendships start off rocky, mostly because complex people take a while to get to know. People don’t usually show who they truly are on their first impression. Just because a friendship begins with an insult, an argument or let’s say, a “Seven way fight on a Friday afternoon” doesn’t mean it’s not going to be beautiful. It will just take a while longer, but it will definitely be worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight!!!

**Author's Note:**

> CHILDREN’S CRUSADE PREPARATORY SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED.  
> 890 Fifth Avenue, Manhattan, New York City  
> Friday March 23rd, 2015.
> 
> Dear Miss. Frost,
> 
> We (except) accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for (nothing) whatever it was that we did wrong,. What we did was wrong. But we think (your) you’re crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think were. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see a gay Jewish nerd, A dumb closeted Jock. A trouble making little kid who thinks he’s the next Malcom X. A silly little girl overflowing with daddy issues. A stuck-up princess. A teenage delinquent with a criminal record that’s as long as he claims his dick is. And a surly lesbian loner with an (amazing) atrocious fashion sense. Correct?  
> That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. Perhaps even the way each of us saw ourselves. We were brainwashed..

            As per the unspoken rule of Friday afternoons the Neanderthals were showing their physical superiority over someone physically weaker, today’s victim Billy Kaplan. What’s Billy’s crime you ask? WWN: Walking While Nerdy, a very serious offence in these halls. Kaplan was pushed into the locker for the third consecutive time. His back ached from the abuse but he refused to give in to them. The three apes (no, ‘apes’ was too generous, Billy thought… ‘amoeba on steroids’ … yeah, that was more like it) using the poor boy to dust the lockers were all attracting an audience unfortunately none of which were school faculty since almost all of them  had run to their cars as soon as the bell hand rung.

“Make this easy on yourself, Willy Craplan! Give me the damn backpack.”              

This beast of a man-child was probably called ‘Butch’ by his friends. The single thought keeping Billy’s will alive was that Butch-or Conan-or-whatever’s real name was probably Eugene or Clarence or something sad like that. Knowing that ‘Clarence’ might kick his ass but probably blushed whenever he used his ID made Billy smile. The smile faded quickly as his skull hit the locker again. Billy held on tightly to his backpack. Usually he would give them what they wanted and run home but this time he was going to stand his ground. Fuck ‘Clarence’. Added bonus-courage came from the superhero comic had been reading so intently when the jerk wads pounced on him. It was too bad that reading comics was probably going to get his ass kicked every day for the rest of his life though.

“Come on, Crap-lan! Give me the damn comic in your bag so we can all go home on time today.”  
       

“Put him down, Greg!” someone shouted over the roars of encouragement.

‘Greg. Short for Gregory ,’Billy thought with a wry smile. ‘Not as good as Clarence but not bad!’

“If you get in trouble again, Coach Roger will kick you off the team. Come on,” a tall, blonde, Adonis pleaded, “let him go.” He wasn’t bad looking. Not bad looking at all, but since he seemed to be friends with the other jerk football players, Billy knew his looks had to be ignored, even if it was incredibly distracting. So distracting in fact that Billy didn’t notice Eli standing between him and his Sasquatchian attacker.

  
“Oh, is he your boyfriend or something, Teddy?” Billy had to suppress a laugh. It seemed that ridiculous names were an absolute must if you wanted to be an asshole jock. “And what’s this got to do with you, Eli?” Gregory The Jerky Jock snarled.“Step aside or you’ll be next.” 

Teddy stared at Billy, his expression showing hints of pity and remorse. Eli stepped in front of Greg’s face, his shoulders squared and his chin thrust forwards. Standing up for the underdog was what Eli Bradley did best even if it did usually end with him in the nurse’s office with a black eye and a bruised ego, He could have been fairly popular if he wasn’t always talking about that Black Pride stuff, conspiracy theories, and spending lunch on his own in the library. Hell, he could have even been one of the brainy kids if he’d wanted to but he asked too many questions instead of taking notes and doing what he was told.

“Punch Billy in the nuts!” a familiar voice yelled from the throng of onlookers.

“Tommy, why don’t you do something about this?”Eli yelled towards the back of the crowd.“He’s your brother.”  Billy ground his teeth. He didn’t need any help. Especially not from that asshole.

The crowd parted a bit to show the platinum-blond, leaner, more muscular (but definitely not as handsome) twin. Although, they had just met a year ago there should be some desire to protect your genetically identical counterpart. Whatever, Billy wasn’t very impressed by his twin brother’s attempts at teenage rebellion.

         Tommy was leaning on a wall near the water fountain, his arm around the waist of none other than Kate Bishop, the most sought after girl in school. Well, sought after by _some_ people. Billy couldn’t really see the appeal.

“Oh fuck off with that self-righteous bullshit, Eli. I hardly know him,” Tommy said dismissively as he turned his back on the standoff to go back to flirting with the girl of everyone’s dreams (well … some people’s dreams). “You’re just mad Kate’s with me,” he said quietly. Not quietly enough though as Eli’s anger turned from Greg to Tommy in micro-seconds.

               “I’m not with _anyone_ , Tommy,” Kate said, shrugging Tommy’s arm off her waist.“And maybe you should help your brother instead of picking fights with my ex.” Kate Bishop didn’t seem like a mean girl (or even a Mean Girl) but there was always something about that girl that was unsettling.  Maybe it was how gorgeous she was, or how talented she was at everything she did, or how rich she was, or how great her grades were. Kate bishop was perfect. Or at the very least, seemingly perfect enough for most of the female student body to hate her with a burning passion.  Now two the hottest guys in school (well, one of the hottest guys and Tommy) were going to be fighting over her. Billy could practically feel the daggers being shot her way. “Guys! Stop acting so fucking stupid,” Kate groaned as they began daring each other to throw the first punch.

  
           “Like you don’t love the attention,” muttered America. She had been watching the whole fiasco from the stairs not too far from the water fountain. Billy liked to think that America would probably have intervened to help him. She was so insecure though, she probably believed that sticking up for him would have made him a daily target. Or at least an even bigger daily target.

  
             “Oh don’t even talk to me freak, ”Kate fired back, irate and frustrated, without thinking about who she was talking to. Heads turned and mouths fell open as snickering spread through the hall. Billy took advantage of everyone’s shock and slipped past Greg, hiding himself behind Eli.  
  
             America’s jaw clenched and she flew down the stairs. She slammed Kate into the wall, gripping her (probably very expensive) shirt menacingly. Their faces were probably close enough for them to count each other’s pores. “Call me a freak again and I’ll break your pretty little nose _princess_ ,” America growled, her lips almost brushing Kate’.  
  
            Kate pushed America off with more strength than Billy would have expected her to have – certainly more strength than he had. America recovered from the shock quickly and tackled her to the ground. The crowd was cheering wildly. Everyone had been expecting a cat fight with hair pulling and biting and squealing. Instead, they received a vicious brawl. One minute America was punching the daylights out of Kate, the next, Kate was slamming America’s head to the floor.  
  
           The Hall was soon a heaving, violent mess with several fights going on all at once. America and Kate were wrestling furiously on the floor: Eli and Tommy had begun exchanging cocky punches; Teddy had Greg in a headlock; and surprisingly, even Billy had taken advantage of the eruption of violence by smacking his fist into a jocks’ nose and hurting his hand in the process.

The entire thing was caught on the school’s state-of-the-art cameras, all of which Vice-Principal Stark watched from his office. He pinched the bridge of his nose before alerting the teachers who were already half way to their cars trying to get home and away from these kids.

            “Ms. Frost, Ms. St Croix, and Barton, Get inside and break up this fight immediately,” Stark said wearily. “All your cars are in the parking lot so I know you’re in school. Get to it.”  
  
Barton put down his mug of coffee on the banister and sighed. “Aww. Why is it always me?”  
  
             Ms. St Croix jumped over the balcony and into the thicket of fighting children. “It’s always us because we’re clearly the best looking teachers at this school. Well … Emma and I are. And apparently Stark wants to make sure we don’t have social lives, happiness, or any chance of ever leaving here.”

           Pulling Eli and Tommy apart, Ms. Frost glared icily at them. “If we can’t have that,” she sighed, “these worms can’t either.”

Several fearful gulps were heard echoing down the hall.

           And _that_ is how Billy ended up having to spend his entire Saturday in detention with the people who, against all the odds, would end up becoming the best friends he’d ever had (… and Tommy).


	2. The Parking Lot Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parking lot scene proving everyone's got problems at home.

 

 

> **890 Fifth Avenue, Manhattan, New York City**  
>  **Saturday March 24, 2015.**
> 
>  

 

 **Katherine Bishop**  
  
The Limo pulled up to the mansion’s gate, the tinted and possibly bullet proof windows made it difficult to make out the passengers from the outside. Inside the vehicle the youngest and oldest Bishop heirs bickered as usual.  Susan Bishop looked incredibly like kate, except her body was notably more mature and her aura had surprisingly larger amounts of selfish rich bitch.  
  
 “Can’t you just not show up? I’ve been planning our trip to Milan for weeks Katie, you’re ruining my mood with this childish drama.” Susan argued.

Kate rolled with eyes and adjusted her shades before exiting the limo, the last thing she wanted was for that freak Chavez to see the shiner she gave her. Leering at her yapping sister she wondered why can’t something be about her for one damn minute. “I got attacked by some raging freak and you’re worried about your shopping?.”  
  
The older girl winded down the window to correct her disturbed sister. “It’s your own damn fault, I told you to pay a few burly girls to fight your battles but No, you let those stupid karate classes get to your head.”

“Jiu jitsu!”  
  
“Whatever!”  

 

 

 

 **William Kaplan**  
  
Being middle class must have been so much of a bother, richer than poor but not rich enough to brag. Not rich enough to own a limo or go to Milan but well off enough to buy a snazzy new hatchback. Billy Kaplan exited that hatchback, his head hung down as his mother and father berated him. 

“William Kaplan I can’t believe I’m dropping you off to a Saturday detention.” His mother added for the fifth time since boarding the car.

“That is worse than regular detention mom, we have never gotten a Saturday.” Billy’s twin brothers piped up.

“Why don’t you two just bite me?”  The usually meek boy slammed the door in his little brothers’ face.

“William! That is enough out of you.” Mr Kaplan added while Billy can see his mother noting his little outburst in an actual note pad. She’s going to make that the topic of their next feelings session.

“I’m sorry Mom and dad, I really am.”

“We know honey; we’ll speak more in depth when you get home. We can’t let this behavior get out of hand.”

 

 

 

**Elijah Bradley**

Elijah took the subway with his grandmother, on the train he saw teddy and his mother. He did a little nod acknowledging the other man but not much more than that. He didn’t need his grandmother thinking he had friends she could invite back home for an awkward Sunday dinner; especially a friend that wasn’t exactly from their _environment_.

“Eli I don’t know why you’ve been acting like this lately, is it your new school?” The teen eyes narrow.  
  
“I miss my friends is all.”  This is the first she has heard of this, lately he only ever speaks to his grandfather.

“Eli this school is filled with opportunities and it is much safer.” Grandma Bradley reached over to pat the young man’s back but he pulled away before her hand landed.

“Much safer? more like much whiter.”  He walked off before she could answer him back, he’s never done anything this disrespectful and he sure felt like shit afterwards.

 

 

 

**Theodore Altman**

Miss Altman cascaded her fingers through her son’s hair, she knew her baby was much too sweet for this world and she needed to protect him as much as she could. But considering she and Teddy had to survive on the little salary she made as a geriatric nurse, she had to leave him to get to her job at the nursing home.

 “Mom, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble.” Teddy turned in Train seat so he could hug his doting mother.  
  
 “You are no trouble Teddy, I understand sometimes you have to defend yourself at school.” She stood up, her hand forming a fist. “if you’ll believe I had to do a lot of fighting back in my day, if I didn’t those cheerleaders and jock straps would have dragged my trailer trash ass across the school yard.”  
  
The hulk of a boy widened his eyes in surprise. “Mom, you’re not supposed to encourage me to fight.”  
  
Anelle put her hands on her hips defiantly, “Why shouldn’t I encourage you to defend yourself, you come from a family of underdogs, those bastards for sure started it.”

He smiled coyly at her before heading off to school. He wished he wasn’t the type of guy that pushed his mother around in high school but sadly he was exactly that.  
  


 

 

 

**Cassandra Lang**

Cassie walked out of a police car and slammed the door purposely, her mother exited her side of the car calling after her. The teen put her enormous retro headphones on her ears to drown out mother’s nagging voice. A green large bag pack was always strapped to her back, it would hold anything she’d need if she was planning on running away. It is a complete coincidence she was also listening to the runaway’s.  
  
“Cassandra Eleanor Lang, you’re losing all of your privileges when you get home. You better change your attitude or you’re going to an all girls reform school!” Peggy Rae yelled at her stubborn daughter wondering when Cassie was going to straighten out. She had had enough time to mourn the loss of her dad. Her acting out has gone too far.  
  
Those words were to little avail since she was not coming home tonight. She was never coming back to that house ever again if she had any say in it. Not if her witch mother and the pig husband were living in it.

 

Several students lived in the dorm at the school for whatever reasons; among those students were **America Chavez and** **Tommy Shepherd** who were already in the old library room.


	3. Session One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is bender, if you did not already realize.

 

 

> **OLD LIBRARY ROOM**
> 
> **Session 1 (7:30)**
> 
>  

  
Cassie is the last to enter the classroom, she observes her surroundings. This is probably the most diverse group of kids she’s ever seen on a Saturday detention. There was probably a kid from every slot in the school’s social hierarchy was present. The only regular was Tommy who she had made a point of not avoiding eye contact with because he was doing something shady near the teacher’s desk. The girl will admit she does shaded things from time to time, but they were for reasons unlike Tommy who was just an asshole who couldn’t sit still and shut up.

Walking past the huge windows she noticed they were so dirty the morning sunlight couldn’t seep through enough to naturally illuminate the room.  The whole place was dim and dusty, so were the bookshelves, the pile of unsorted books ,the tacky rug that looks like it belongs in a bowling alley in the 90s and even the desk which the students were going to be forced to sit at for hours and eat at was covered in a thick blanket of the stuff.

 She made a note of the people that were sitting at the desk as she passed, Oh none other than Kate Bishop was sitting in first row, she was texting someone or at least pretending to. Beside her was Billy Kaplan, who Cassie knows a bit more than Kate, he’s always getting awards at assembly for his winning all these writing contests. Then there was that kid, whose name she couldn’t completely remember but knew because they take AP history together, maybe his name was Elliot or something.  Well until she remembered he will be referred to as “Bald by choice” he just looked pissed at the world for whatever reason. Last but not least she passed that Altman guy who was the best player on the football team, Cassie hated football but Nate loved it so she went to enough games to recognize the guy.  
  
  
 As soon as she could take a seat in the very last row, Mrs. Emma Frost comes waltzing in. Emma was ridiculously gorgeous. You couldn’t find a flaw on her body even if you were nitpicking. That was because her one true flaw was her horrid personality, she always comes to school dressed like that one stripper mom in the PTA and actually hates kids and life itself. Who becomes a teacher if they hate children? This bitch,

“Listen up kiddies !” She was wearing a tight white pencil skirt, paired with a white cleavage bearing button up blouse.  Her golden blonde hair shaped her irritated face well. She stopped in the middle of her thought to look around, frowning deeply “Where is Chavez?”  A brown feminine hand rose up from behind the mobile book cart, No one had any idea she was there.  Emma glared suspiciously at the hand before continuing her train of thought.  
  
  
 “Once again listen up kiddies, because of your antics yesterday I your senior Mistress of discipline,” Emma probably had no idea what a senior mistress of discipline was, but it offered a raise so she signed on without realizing how much of a fuck she would have to give.  “…had to cancel my plans to spend the weekend in Rio de Janiero with two hot Brazilian models so I can babysit people who should know by now how to deal with their issues peacefully!” Emma was hiding the anger in her voice with that fake happy tone Cassie’s mom always used to chide her when in public. It made Cassie sick to her stomach.  
  
  
“Since you all fight and or act out because.” She picks up a book off the table and flips to a marked page of what appears to be a child development book and reads in a monotone voice, “You are filled with untapped potential and un-concentrated energy....yadda yadda yadda..... so you will all dust and reorganize this library so it is fit for use Monday.”  
  
  
All of the students responded with groaning and rolling their eyes, all except Tommy who gleefully raised his hands, much like a child who has the right answer and was eager to prove they were smarter than everyone else in the class. Emma rolled her eyes but humored the boy none the less. “What is it, Shepherd?”

Tommy smirked and holding up a book, “This here law book says schools are not allowed to give physical labor as a punishment.” Everyone looked up at Emma, Tommy was a jackass but that sounded like it could be true. If there was a way Lang could sue tony stark for everything he had and use the money to live on her own she didn’t even mind that the idea come from the school’s jester.  
  
  
Emma walked over to a corner of cleaning supplies, gestured exaggeratedly to it like a T.V presenter showing off a lovely price and starred Tommy down. “Government schools can’t give physical labor as a punishment, this here a private educative facility, so get to work Shepherd.”

The trouble maker tossed the book across the room, and sat on top of a desk defiantly. “What if we don’t fucking want to.” Everyone was thinking it but no one had the nerve to actually say it. It was a good thing people like Tommy existed, to say what’s on everyone’s minds. They existed to be an example to those who ever considered defying authority.  
  
Frost strides over to the boy, looked unwaveringly in his eyes and threatened, “Either you do the work or find another school Shepherd. You are on your last leg so I suggest _you walk slowly to the finish line_.”  
  
Finding another school would mean Tommy finding another place to live, she gave Tommy an ultimatum he had no choice but to yield to. She called him out in front of all these people. Tommy didn’t have a choice but to sit down and glare at his desk. She embarrassed him and that is very hard to do considering many thought he was born without a shame gland.  
  
  
‘Bald by choice.’ Smiles a bit as Emma strolled out the door with Tommy’s balls in her tightly gripped pale hands. His metaphorical balls weren’t as big as he made them out to be. Thomas starts to lean his chair back when he regained his composure, his arm folded behind him. “That woman is a raging bitch.”


	4. Session Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama.

 

 

> **Time: 7 Something**

 

Everyone starts to get up slowly and dragging their feet on the way to the corner of the room to grab supplies to start cleaning or organizing. No one is making any eye contact, they all seem to have all settled on avoiding each other as much as possible. Tommy has taken to flicking thumb tacks he found on Ms. Frost's desk at the ceiling to see if any sticks. As Billy is walking pass with a dust rag and a can of pledge he is tripped by Tommy’s Nike shoes. “This is entirely your fault Kaplan.”  
  
Billy pushes himself off the floor and glares at Tommy, “How is this my fault?  Greg is the one who started this, going all alpha male on me.” He brushes off some of the dust that he accumulated from the floor.  
  
 “If you had given Greg the stupid comic he would have let you go free but you had to try to play hero.” Tommy started throwing thumb tacks towards Kate who had chosen to put those little pockets inside the books and prepare them to be shelved. It took all her will power not to retaliate but she refuses to let him get the best of her.  
  
“So I’m supposed to do whatever  some juiced up swine tells me to do, If I did what that  guy said I’d be giving him all my stuff until I graduate.”  He trying to put as much space between him and Tommy as much as possible, when Tommy gets bored, he gets dangerous.  It was either stand reasonable near to that hot guy that aided in his ass kicking or his psychosis riddled brother.  The Teddy guy was looking pretty good right about now.

Tommy shouted across the room,”Your parents are both doctors I’m sure you can afford to accommodate Gregory’s fine tastes.” Billy ignored him and continued to dust the shelves, there are pests that go away if you ignore them and there are pests that hated to be ignore with every fiber of their being. ”Stop being a drama queen, emphasis on the ‘queen’, how do you expect to walk around being nerdy, Jewish and **_Gay_**  without being bullied?”    
  
Everyone one in the room stopped cleaning for a while to take a look at Billy, all except America who continued to organize the mobile book cart. Billy turned to see Teddy looking at him a bit surprised. “You’re _gay_?”  
   
He and Teddy locked eyes for a little moment, he nodded in agreement.  The larger of the two turned away and buried his face into one of the shelves. It was not like he was in the closet but he just tried to lay as low as possible, he got bullied for being noticeable and gay in his old school he wasn’t going to repeat that mistake again. But now that Tommy just yelled it to a room of five other people there is little hope of it not making it out of here.  
  
“Oh my god will you shut the fuck up already Tommy, dude just take your goddamn Ritalin and fuck off.” Eli chimed in so eloquently, the teen had been sweeping while trying so desperately to mind his own business but Tommy had gone too far. Why would he bully his own brother?  He is such a disgusting little prick.  
  
Responding to Tommy was as bad as not responding to him, it was adding fuel to the fire but at least it redirect his frustration away from Billy. Tommy had now gotten up from his chair and smiled across at Eli, the wiser of the two had not planned on fighting but he refused to let that prick get away with this either. The blonde noodle walked over to Kate who trying her absolute best not to get involved and wrapped his arms half away around her waist. “What’s wrong Eli, still pissed what took you months to get, I got in one night?”  
  
Just the insinuation he had sex with Kate bishop was getting everyone’s attention. Tommy gotten lot of girls sure but not girls like Kate Bishop, not girls of prestige and caliber. Eli ran over to Tommy and pulled him off of Kate before she had the chance to push him off herself.  He gripped the front of his shirt, aggressively growling at him. “Like Kate would let you fuck her, she’s not the cheap sluts you’re used to.”

 

Kate pushed Eli off of Tommy.  
  
_**Slap**_  
  
before he could recover she slapped him across his cheeks. “I did sleep with Tommy for your information. How the hell does that make me a cheap slut!!!?”  
  
  
The slap may have stung but the shame hurt more. Eli was defending Kate’s honor, he didn’t mean to offend her, but how was he suppose to know she actually slept with that creep.  Kate threw her hands down in frustration and got in his face. “This is why we didn’t last, you act like such an over protective misogynous pig. I am not yours I am my own damn person and I fuck who I want when I want.”  
  
  
“Kate I didn’t mean it like that.” Eli seemed sincerely apologetic.  
  
   
“I get that Eli, just like I need you to get we aren’t going to happen again.” Taking a deep breath she finally feels relief after all these months of on and off again and the petty fighting in between. “I just want to be friends. We aren’t good for each other.”  
  
  
America stood up and started applauding from behind mobile book cart. “Finally got some guts, huh princess?”  
  
  
“Stay out of this Chavez.” Bishop yelled to the back of the room, like she wasn’t having a delicate moment with Eli and the last thing she needs to someone being so damn condescending.  
  
Chavez threw up her middle finger at the brunette and shouted back, “if you don’t want people listening then have your episode of ‘Dawson’s creek’ elsewhere.”

Kate would have remarked that she can stuff her outdated references up her ass but before she could say a word Mrs. Frost walked back in, looking around at the place with her eyes squinting suspiciously. “Why are you two standing around yelling?”

She only pointed to Kate and Eli because while those two were arguing the actual instigator Tommy had taken a sponge and started to pretend to do some window wiping just before Emma came into the room. This was his plan all along, to get them to make noise and get caught while he gets off the hook.  Well she’s not falling for it. “Well Mrs. Frost we were discussing how to organized the books.”  
  
  
“Yeah, Kate doesn’t know the Dewey decimal system as well as I do.” Eli mumbled out the rushed excuse but Emma could smell bullshit a mile away.  
  
  
“ I call bullshit on that so I’m giving you all three lives, every time I have to come in here due to noise or some other commotion, you lose another life. Or in lay mans terms that another day you spend in here. Capisce?”  
  
  
All six of them nodded hastily.  
  
“Good, I’m going to go sext a nun.”


	5. Session Three

 

 

 

> **Session 3: (9:15)**
> 
>  

  
  
It was a couple hours before Tommy was back again doing what he does best, eating away at the sanity of completely sane people. His newest victim was Cassie Lang. Kate felt bad for her but was kind of happy he was off her case now.  Did that sound selfish? She really didn’t want to sound selfish but _come on,_ a one night stand with the guy and he spends every minute of the day hounding her down. She was never hooking up with another blonde, they’re all nuts. Exhibit B was that foreign exchange student Noah Varr who proposed marriage to her after one night of amazing sex.  
  
Shepherd was wiping down every desk Cassie scrapped the gum off of, to a stranger it would seem like he was just doing his assigned duty but everyone knew what was going to happen next. That shit eating grin was smeared all over his face at the moment, leaning down to detention buddy he asked, “What are you here for Lang, I mean we’re all here for the same reason but you’re a special case aren’t you.”  
  
“Fuck off Shepherd, Go play with someone else.”  Well played Cassie, Kate thought trying to find a way to organize the books without interacting with Chavez even though she has the other half of the books.  
  
“Oh that’s a bit harsh; I’m just wandering how a cop’s daughter has been getting in so much trouble lately.” Some words and phrases are triggers for people, ‘berserk buttons’.  Tommy just managed to button smash Cassie’s berserk button, and she wasn’t having it.

“That piece of pig shit is not my father dipshit and if you say that again I shove this gum scrapper where the sun don’t shine.” No one expected such vulgar words from little Cassie Lang, well little as in she’s a year or two younger than all of them but in stature she was really tall and curvy. She looked more mature than Kate, that was just plain unfair. What is good girl Cassie Lang going to do with boobs that big anyway?  
  
“Calm down Cassandra, you’ve been acting out of sorts for a while now, what’s happening to daddy’s good little girl?” he said in a mocking tone, like a concerned father.  She stood up and walked past Tommy, she knocked her shoulders into his roughly. Kate thinks it is probably to gain back whatever power Tommy just took from her.  
  
Long blonde hair fell onto her face purposely as she marched towards door. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn around to see if she really would walk out. Was she crying? Kate thinks she was crying, Kate’s never been good dealing with criers. She preferred to keep tears between her and her overpaid therapist like normal people.  
  
Did someone like Tommy have a conscience? He had just driven a poor girl to tears and he might have actually been remorseful. Kate might have fucked the guy but she didn’t have a map into the inner workings of his mind. His persona was definitely a mask for something but what exactly was still a mystery.  He threw his hands up and hollered at her, “Oh don’t pretend this Joan Jett phase isn’t new.”

In a way Tommy was right, Cassie went from being one of those happy go lucky girls you’d see in science fair and computer club giggling with a posse of likeminded girls to one that skipped class to sit on the roof top alone doing God knows what.  So she wasn’t as popular as Kate but she wasn’t as nerdy as Billy or a loner like Eli and America, she had a nice balance going on before a few months ago. If Kate can remember right she even had a boyfriend that moved away or something, why just falls apart like that just because a guy leaves.

Just as she reached the door, she turned around and started crying. Not like silent tears falling down her cheeks but a loud bawling cry. It was an intense cry, her face reddened and she eyes puffed out. When she cried there was rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. She kind of stumbled to the floor for some kind of support, and then her whole body started to shake. “My dad died alright. He got arrested for trying to steal some Stark tech and he got sent to jail where he was killed okay?!! Is that what you wanted to hear? There it is, that is what’s fucking with little Cassie’s head.”  
  
No one in the room moved. Not wannabe superhero Eli, sweet Billy or compassionate Kate.  They just kind of stared on without doing anything. That weight there was just too heavy. No one knew how to go about helping Cassie carry it. With the exception of America who moved out of her spot for the first time all morning. Chavez sprung from her seat and trots over to Cassie and knelt on the floor with her. “This is okay right?”  
  
Cassie didn’t really answer whether it was okay for America to hold her instead she just laid her head in America’s jacket. America was cradling her, in a nurturing way. A way Kate never imagined the mysterious loner to be able to do, consider it’s a very vulnerable state. The older of the two girls sat on the floor with her back pressed to the wall, with younger’s head in her lap. What a sight.

The guilty party wandered off to the back of the room, what a coward. Instead of facing up to what he did he rather pretend like it didn’t happen. Wow Tommy Sheppard feeling guilt and having regret, a fucking double whammy. But that has no bearing on whether he’s going to do it again to someone else. He wasn’t going to get away with that. America was going to make sure he wasn’t going to get away with that.

“Watch Cassie for me.” She states to Kate while suddenly rising up from her position.  
  
  
“Why should I?” Bishop quirked those perfectly plucked eyes brows at the other girl.  
  
  
“Because I’m going to stick my foot up Sheppard’s ass.” With that she was off, pushing all of the desk out of the way and stalks his skinny jeans clad butt like predator.

He felt cornered and scared but was desperately trying to not to show it. America was six feet flat with notable muscle definition and a temper to boot. If Anything He can run. He’s great at running; it’s actually the only thing he knows he does right.  
  
  
“What’s your problem Shepherd, why are you such a dick.” Blunt but not far from the truth.  
  
  
“Why do you care Chavez?”  Oh that shit eating grin was back again.  
  
  
“Because we’re trying to survive the day and you are making it extremely hard for us not collectively slaughter your ass.” One hand pressed to the wall caging Tommy and driving home that she wasn’t fucking around.  
  
  
“So what do you suppose I do about that Miss America?”  He looked around to room to see if they had a problem with her speaking for them like this. No said or did a thing but watch attentively.  
  
  
“For the good of the group I suggest you stop existing.” She stated, coldly.  
  
  
Just like that He froze up and only moved again to sit in a chair and rest in head on the desk. His head didn’t lift for another hour. “Whatever.” He murmured into his sleeve.


	6. Session Four

 

 

> **SESSION 4**  
>  **(11:45)**
> 
>  

So Eli was willing to admit he was a bit stubborn, a bit old fashion when it came to romance. Well considering he was raised by his grandparents so that isn’t a complete stretch but one thing he was not a misogynist! It’s just if he had to admit Kate was his first real girlfriend, you didn’t count the two times Tamara Lockhart made out with him behind the gym.  When someone was your first sexually and romantically, you kind of get stuck on them. But after their first few months together he noticed while he was planning their future together she was looking for a way out.

Dating Kate was the only redeeming thing about this school for him, oh there were great programs and it was relatively inexpensive considering he was on scholarship. Thinking back how he got the scholarship is strange to began with, he never applied or even heard of this school but when out of nowhere war hero and noble peace prize winner Steve Rogers shows up at his house to invite him to come to this school saying something about the promise he showed as an activist and ally to his cause. His grandmother jumped for joy and told all the other old ladies in their neighborhood, and even his mother agreed but he didn’t care. He actually hated it.

Not to knock Steve Roger’s gifted program or anything but at Eli’s old school he wasn’t extraordinary, he was common in every way possible. This might have been a problem for people trying desperately to stick out but not him, he didn’t know to what extent he missed being the ‘average’ until he started going to a school with about three other black kids. Well he was exaggerating a bit but they definitely didn’t have enough to say play in a baseball league. Not that he had ever been one for organized sports. But you get what he was saying.

A week into a new school and he felt isolated, intimidated and even afraid but Kate oh Kate made everything seem so simple. He would go to all his classes, do his work quietly and go unnoticed them he’d meet up with her for lunch or whatever club activities she had planned.  So what if his go unnoticed plan didn’t work exactly work and he either got into heated debates with teachers or scuffles with some loud mouth insensitive jerk who thinks Eminem is a good role model and breath mints are too Politically Correct. None of it matter if at the end of the day he stay up all night ranting about it with Kate.

Kate sat at the front of the old library room; she fitted and recorded some books. She was wearing a light purple flowing blouse and black skinny jeans, it simple look on anyone else expect Kate. She was doing the thing Eli loved, when she was thinking hard she would bite her lips and tuck a strand of hair behind her ears like when she did puzzles.  How could she, a fucking goddess sleep with Tommy Sheppard of all people.  Eli knew he wasn’t Kate’s first and only hoped he’d be her last but he didn’t know she was so eas-.... "fuck I’m a misogynist aren’t I?”

“Are you asking me?” Teddy Altman asked, taking time away from silently stocking the books Kate and America fitted and recorded. “Because I think you should ask a girl bro.”

Eli was brought out of his inner slightly creepy monologue. “Not really, well I might as well ask. Both of you, if you don’t mind.” He motioned to Billy who seems to be avoiding looking in Teddy’s direction for whatever reason.  

“Go ahead, shoot.” Billy answered.  
  
Looking back at Kate, then at Tommy; who was back to fucking around at the very back of the room again and then finally at his the two boys he was confiding in. “Am I a good guy right? I mean I’m not a sex obsessed meat head who talks shit about women or creepy manipulative stalker or anything like that tight? Because if I am please tell me.”

Billy and Teddy looked at each other for the longest time they have since entering the room, it was like they were having a discussion with their eyes.  The eye conversation must have been well, since they replied back simultaneous and identically. “You’re a good guy.” They were reassuring Eli in a way.  
  
“You sure? Because I lost my only girlfriend ever to Tommy ‘human migraine’ Sheppard. Granted they aren’t dating but they hooked up right after Kate and I had our big break up.” Eli glanced over at Kate again who had been doing double the work now that America had taken to comforting Cassie after her little episode. “Dude, girls just don’t want a guy like me anymore, like a guy who plans romantic carriage rides in the park. They want guys like Tommy, they want guys who take them to their place to get high and have sex.”

Billy rolled his eyes and looked over at Teddy once again, the type of look that said ‘can you believe this guy’. Eli didn’t appreciate it. He felt was that a fair assumption. Like he wasn’t boring or anything, he didn’t mind doing things to keep Kate’s attention and spice up their lives but he was raised to be an old fashion good guy.  Kaplan didn’t understand in his position. “Eli you are a great guy. Maybe Kate wasn’t the type of girl for you but you definitely have options, girls who actually like those cheesy romantic stuff.”  
  
“So I’m not completely undesirable?”  It was laced with insecurity and doubt.  
  
  
Teddy patted Eli’s back like he would with any guy on the foot ball team having girl trouble or anxiety about a big game. “Far from it, Dude even _I_ would date you.”  
  
  
Both boys looked at him with raised eye brows, prompting Teddy to explain himself nervously, “Does that sound weird, I meant it metaphorically...if I was a girl.”  
  
  
Wrong choice of words again Theodore, Billy folded his arms and starred Teddy down. The fluttered blonde blushed and tried to remove his proverbial foot from his mouth as best he could. “ Not that you have to be a girl to date guys..I mean um…I should shut up now shouldn’t I?”  
  
  
“Yep that’s probably best Teddy.”


	7. Session Five

 

 

 

> **SESSION 5 (12:45)**
> 
>  

Emma’s routine checkup was convenient for them this time, No random out bursts, emotional callouts or metal break downs of any kind. Cassie had somewhat recovered and had started doing work again, Tommy is in the back recording the same five books over again while whistling the tune to super freak. It was like working in an accident prone work place, ‘two hours since our last mental breakdown!’  If anything Teddy thought that is what she was coming in to do, congratulate them on keeping their emotional baggage properly stored during this wild ride.

Instead she walked in, began observing their progress. She’s talking but Teddy isn’t listening, much too busy trying to find new ways of catching glimpses of Billy. It’s becoming a problem, being attracted to guys isn’t usually a surprise, that's something he was very used to. But being attracted to a guys and feeling like he can’t control himself, was an entirely new feeling. He just wants to play in his hair and ask him if he watches games of thrones.

Teddy doesn’t like to think about being gay much less talk to anyone about it, it just complicates his life. He has a role to play, a football player. Truth be told, he hated football and the only reason he plays is because it’s the only thing he’s good at. When you’re 6’3 and 230 pounds of muscle with average grades and no extraordinary talents, its best to just stop fighting it and play a damn sport. With sports came powerful friends, with powerful friends came popularity, with popular came girls willing to go out with you and pretend she had a great time even though you just watched a movie silently.

Mrs. Frost must be giving a dull speech, Billy is getting restless standing still. He’s even yawning, oh damn. Billy Kaplan must be added to the list of guys that did the hottest thing when they yawn. You know when a guy yawns and stretches and his shirt rises up a bit and shows the little bit of hair trailing down into his pants? (He’s doing it on purpose…..I just know it)

“Earth to teen wolf, get harry potter and get a move on!” Frost's voice woke the jock from his trance and suddenly Billy was tapping Teddy on his shoulders with his ~~cute~~ fingers and leading him out of the library.

Apparently it was time for their mandated forty five minute lunch break and very few people thought to bring lunch, so she was sending Teddy and Billy to the teacher’s lounge to buy a few candy bars and sodas from the vending machine. Kate offers to order us a pizza but Emma would not allow it. She said something about pizza being much too good for delinquent worms. “Pizza, I might as well buy you all party streamers and a bouncy castle.” The teacher protested.

So now Teddy was walking alone in an empty corridor with Billy. He probably hates Teddy. If he doesn’t he should, if Teddy wasn’t gawking at him from across the hall Greg wouldn’t have even noticed Billy on Friday. ‘What you looking at Altman’   ‘nothing’   ‘Is that crap-lan with some dweeby comic book? Let’s go have some Friday fun boys’. The scene played over and over in Teddy’s head. He was racked with guilt and had hardly slept last night.  
  
 “I’m sorry about what happen with Greg, I really am. It was a dick move.”  Teddy just blurted out what he was thinking without even establishing a conversation with Billy.

Both stopped walking, the brunette searched Teddy’s facial expression for something. Maybe it was to test his sincerity but it was a few seconds before he continued walking again. “Speaking of the walking diarrhea himself why isn’t he here? He started this.”

The blonde chuckled at Billy calling his best friend and former crush ‘walking diarrhea’ because he kind of was that awful. Even if he looked like a young tony stark. “ Greg got suspended, this wasn’t his first offence so he didn’t get off easy like we did, plus he isn’t in the gifted program so he doesn’t have as much chances as we do.”  
  
Billy scowled looking up at him “Are you seriously defending him?”  
  
Flustered once again Theodore tries to explain himself as best he can. “No I’m not. Greg is a bully okay, he isn’t a good guy and I’m sorry for what he does to you and other people like you. I’m glad he got suspended, I wish he got expelled.”  
  
Billy had decided to ignore the “people like you” phrase or at least will take it to mean _nerds_ generally instead of meaning Jewish or gay people. For the most part it seemed Teddy means well, and that he was actually a pretty decent guy. A pretty _hot_ morally decent guy who just kept awful company, he needed to believe this. He needed to believe this because he’s standing really close to Teddy and he smells so nice.

“If you hate him so much why do you hang out with him?”

  
That is the million dollar question. They had finally made it to the teacher lounge and Billy was asking Teddy the question he has been asking himself for the last three years of his life. He stared at Billy, then deeply inhales and exhales.  He rubbed the back of his neck and cascaded his fingers through his golden locks. It’s easy to understand these are stalling mechanism. He was trying to buy himself some thinking time, Billy thought it was cute.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Billy suggested, straightening the ten dollar bill and putting it in the vending machine for the third consecutive time.

“I want to, it’s just… _well personal_.” He took a deep breath said what little he was willing to share. “It’s just me and my mom, it’s been that way since I was born and I just don’t want to cause her trouble. I don’t want her to have to worry, so I got into football so I could get a scholarship to college and she wouldn’t have to kill herself tying to pay for it. It’s the same with that, if I hung out with a guy like Greg I’d be normal, and my mom wouldn’t have to worry. I wouldn’t get picked on, and come home with strange bruises like … **..** you do.”

Billy carried some of the sodas and candy bars and teddy carried the rest. His explanation made sense, he knows it was wrong but life isn’t an afternoon special sometimes people do bad things to survive. But one thing weighted on Billy's mind. “Why would they bully you? You’re just as muscular as them, you’re a lady’s man and you’re not nerdy in anyway.”

A lady’s man, ha Teddy could have told Billy he was gaythere but that meant saying it out loud and he wasn’t ready for that. So of course he chose the cop out. “You know nothing, Billy Kaplan.”

Eyes and smile were wide; who knew one of Greg Norris’ goons was a secret nerd. Oh fucking fantastic, now when he’s getting his ass kicked he has something new to focus on. “You huge nerd!”  
   
  
Teddy chuckled and Billy smiled back sweetly, they had no idea they had already walked in the class and that everyone was starring at them and their goofy expressions. Ten minutes and an arm full of sweets later and they looked like they were on the track to being fast friends.

 


	8. Session Six

 

 

> **Session 6 (1:15)**

Eating a milky way and drinking a can of ginger ale at one o’clock on a in a room full of idiots was not how America planned to spend her Saturday. Actually she planned to spend her Saturday in her room with her headphones in her ears, blasting ‘bats for lashes’ and she ignoring her moms every attempt to reconcile via skype or the telephone. It wasn’t an exciting weekend plan, but it was better than being forced to deal with these losers. These purple shirt black skinny jeans wearing people are especially losers named Kate ugh.

Before coming to this school America had traveled the world with her two moms, Thea and Rosalina Chavez were probably the best parents anyone could have. But they were freedom chasing, thrill seeking hippies who didn’t like to settle down anywhere for too long.  America had probably lived in every country in the world that had no problem housing Lesbian rock stars who preaching lady love and world peace.

Here was the finally straw, they promised she wouldn’t have to move and start over again but they lied. They promise she wouldn’t have to do the mysterious loner who gets in a few fights then suddenly disappears never to be seen again routine. It’s a tired routine, she just wanted to settle down, make one or two friends, possibly a girlfriend then just graduate high school so she can go on her own path finding adventure. But no they are selfish and will be ignored for as long as her conscience allows her to.

So now she’s living in a school dorm and being forced to suffer through hearing the rumors. No one knew why America lived at the school; rumors were she was rescued from a cult of lesbian witches or lesbian terrorists or something of that evil man hating variety. She rarely spoke and was prone to acts out of violence. The Latina was incredibly beautiful so many guys tried to get her to open up more but that didn’t end well.  One time she punched that Goth creep Loki straight through the curtains in drama class for smacking her ass. That was nice.

What was not as nice was finding out Kate bishop was the one who started them, America had been admiring Kate for a far for a while, which was pissing her off because she knows Kate’s straight and she doesn’t stand a chance. But it was just nice to look at Kate, even now as America thinks about it that princess bitch is being annoyingly cute. She’s braiding Cassie’s hair to get it out it of her face, her face that was still red and puffy from the crying.

Oh damn, she got caught looking at Kate mothering Cassie and probably was blushing too. Kate smiled at her, gesture to the way Cassie’s head was bopping as she fought the urge to sleep. Time to give her that infamous America scowl that drove must people away, Kate raised her eye brows then went back to not looking at her. Great job Chavez, nice one being petty and cold. It _is_ what your best at.

“Hey Chavez want another candy bar, it’s a snicker! Billy won’t eat his, probably a health nut.”  Teddy shouted over abruptly, drawing the girl from her thoughts.  
  
Kaplan addressed the accusation. “I’m not a food snob or anything just a diabetic.”

“Really? So you’re not going to eat anything at all, isn’t that bad too.”  The gentle giant actually looked worried about him. He knew very little about diabetes but low blood sugar was a bad thing. Everyone needs to eat.

“There is nothing here that isn’t bad for me.” Billy informed.  
  
Teddy ran over to his back pack and pulled out several food containers, who actually carried brown paper bags to school anymore? Teddy Altman does. Billy seemed to understand the sentiment and smile at his new companion “I got a few sandwiches, I can share. Mom always has some extras after making lunches for the seniors. I have pudding cups and fruit too. I know it’s embarrassing. “

“Whoa that’s a lot, anything kosher?”  Billy jested, picking up a green apple and a miniature chocolate pudding cup.

Teddy shrugged and started to thrust sandwiches at Billy. “Not sure, but I have grilled cheese, tuna, bologna, sardines and corn beef. You can get anyone you like, I don’t really have favorites I just love food.”  
  
“I can see that.” Billy chuckled and took the grill cheese, the apple and the low fat chocolate pudding cup. “Thank you.”

  
  
The scene warmed America’s heart. She had to fight back an “aww”. Before knew it Kate was walking towards her, her eyes full of determination but America really didn’t want to fight again. But if push comes to shove, princess was going down.  
  
“Right Chavez, it’s time we settled this.” America got up because she really didn’t want to be caught off because bishop was a scrappy fighter and even showed some professional training with the way she flipped America on to her back so unexpectedly. Kind of hot if she didn’t spend time analyzing why it was hot.  
  
“You want to start this again Bishop, I figured you were catty but I didn’t know you were stupid too.” America steadied her feet and readied her fists.  
  
Kate looked confused, like she was the one caught off guard. “What no, I saw Billy made up with Teddy and thought we could do that too.” She took off her shades to reveal bruising forming around her nose. “Last thing I want is to fight you again, had to cover the purple bit around my nose with makeup.”

Kate was smiling like it wasn’t anything major, like she covers up bruising all the time. But America immediately felt like the biggest pile of shit in the world, she has some scrapes from their wrestle and a huge head ache but Kate oh Kate had actual marks. She felt unbelievably guilty.  
  
She reached over and ran her fingers over the bruises around Kate’s eyes from her punches, her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. No matter what rumors Kate was spreading she didn’t deserve this. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know my own strength….i didn’t---“   She stammered out but was interrupted.

**BAM!!**

Something wooden fell hard. It was too light to be one of these thick mahogany books shelves yet much louder than a few books. It was loud enough to wake Cassie and startle Eli who was deep into the book “feminism is for everybody” by bell hooks. The rest spun around to see Tommy pointing excitedly it to an old wooden door on floor. It seems to have been hidden behind the book shelves.

“Look! I found Narnia!” Before he should even step a foot inside Eli called out to him.

 “That is not Narnia, that is hideout of some serial killer, I know you white boys can’t control you need to get in unnecessary danger but no, **_No_**. we’re not ready to die in a tunnel in the wall of a school after having our flesh ripped off to make coats for some serial killer!” Elijah Bradley does not like to fuck around with the unknown; it’s been chronicled in movies and books as a horrible idea. Not only was he being overly cautious because he was raised by superstitious elderly people and was a conspiracy nut but because he had seen how disobeying Emma frost can ruin a kid’s life here.

 Curiosity and intrigue brought back the sarcastic, carefree, asshole we all know and tolerate _sometimes_. “Eli, Eli, Eli, if anything there is in there we know you’re the only black guy here, you die first, which will give us enough time to run.”  
  
  
 Billy elbowed his twin in the ribs. “Really Tommy? Using bullshit pseudo-racist rhetoric to determine whether we risk out lives?”  
  
  
 For once Tommy didn’t retaliate with something petty and scathing, for once. “Oh it is not racist if it’s a horror movie fact and second why are you complaining? You won’t die you’re a virgin.”  
  
  
“Fuck off Tommy.” Billy didn’t want him taking such embarrassing stuff in front of Teddy.  
  
  
“Don’t play innocent, we all know how it’s goes. Billy and Cassie will survive because they are white virgins, double whammy.  I will survive because I am a track star and the only one willing fight back and slay the serial killer.”  
  
  
“What about us?” America gestured to herself, Kate and Teddy.  
  
  
“Oh sorry about that, you all die. You know the rules:  Eli is the black guy so he he’ll of course die first of course. That’s just common sense.” Eli folded his arms in frustration that Tommy is so right. He doesn’t get to be right. About anything, even the stupid stuff.  But if all the slasher film’s he has watched were a good term of reference its best to stay where he is.  
  
  
“Kate will die right after, because she has sex unapologetically and you know slasher movies were invented to subliminally teach teens never to have unmarried  hot young sex, especially girls.  
  
  
“In what world does that make sense?” Kate’s rolled her eyes.  
  
  
“No, think about it, girls dying naked, in the shower, after or during having sex or even while planning to go meet a boy for sex.”

“Oh shit he’s right.” Kate said backing out of the dark, dusty tunnel bumping into America.  
  
  
“I’m white, why don’t I get to live.” Teddy asked, instantly wishing he had said that better but it came out awkward, every word out his mouth comes out awkward. Why was he cursed with terminal foot in mouth syndrome?  
  
  
Tommy patted the bigger boy on his back, almost consoling for his upcoming death. “Teddy my boy, not only do you have a bullying past but you are wearing a varsity letterman jacket, killing you will make the inner angry nerd in all film writers/directors positively giddy.”

America crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Daring him to spout more horseshit “Then what about me, hardly see any lesbian afro-latinas in horror movies to begin with.” She countered.  
  
“You see, that’s exactly why you’re going die. You’re an anomaly.”  His was blunt but at least he didn’t beat round the bush.  
  
  
Collectively The team yielded and just decided to follow Tommy for bit to see exactly where this secret tunnel goes. If anything happens they have an unspoken pact to trip Tommy and get away while he gets his flesh ripped off and made into a coat for the crazy hillbilly wall inhabitants.


	9. Session Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "fuck off, Shepherd" is the "Carlos!" of this series.

 

 

 

> **SESSION 7 (2:00)**
> 
>  

The Seven teenagers walked for minutes before realizing there were several tunnels that most likely lead all over the school, though the school was new the building itself was far from it, if Eli informed everyone that this was the place government houses spies, war heroes and mercenaries that were on their pay role, disguised at a monastery. His uncle Josiah had sent him a letter about the school’s background from where ever he was at the moment, probably some war ridden country or _Canada._

Everyone subconsciously paired off during their little adventure into the unknown, Kaplan and Altman seemed to be the best friends chatting away about TV shows, video and comics books, every so often one of the would say or do something and the other would blush, even Cassie noticed all this from behind the group. Most surprising combination was America and Kate who went from bickering, to no words at all to awkward small talk and occasional brushing against each other. Even, Eli and Tommy were arguing about who would more likely escape or subdue a cannibal serial killer.

When did the forced arrangement turn into some social club meeting and why did it bother her so much?  They turned corners and passed several more doors before Cassie wondered who exactly who they were following and what do they plan on finding? She walked ahead of the group and stood in front of them so they couldn’t move. “Where are we going and why?”

America pause the conversation with Kate and addresses this pressing matter. It is not like the conversation with Kate was important to begin with, just swapping treatments for cuts and bruises, America has more real world fighting experience while Kate as been limited to sensei Marco’s judo classes. “Yeah where exactly are we going? When lunch time is over frosty tits will check in on us, if all of us are gone she’ll definitely tack on a few more days in this hell hole.”

“Yeah Tommy I have a game next Friday and if you cause me to miss it I’mma pummel you.” Teddy said, trying to sound intimidating from beside Billy.

Tommy looked back sassing the formerly intimidating boy. “Back to your old ways huh Altman? I thought Billy was having a positive effect on you.”

“He is!” Teddy protested, Billy and Teddy looked at each other and blushed a bit, “Fuck off Shepherd, and just answer the question.”

“Just listen I have a feeling okay, I think we can make it to my room where I hide my stash.”

  
Everyone stopped walking and defiantly stared him down. America crossed her arms for the tenth time today. Bad things happen when that girl crosses her arms. “How exactly do you have a feeling about a series of dark tunnels you just found?”

Shepherd rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He made a series of nonsensical hand gestures at the group. Maybe Sheppard was some weird alien and this was his way of communicating, the detentionaires looked him up and down before turning to walk back to the safe of the old library room.

“Wait wait, guys.” Tommy ran in front of them and tried to stop them from leaving. “I’m sorry for lying, okay I found this place months ago okay, I get detention like every week so I snooped around, named it Narnia.” His smile wavered as they stared at him.

Cassie looked at him suspiciously, she knew what he meant by stash, Thomas was known for dealing the best weed on school grounds. “What stash?”

Tommy ran over and hugged Cassie, she doesn’t respond to the hug but she doesn’t push him away either. “Finally, someone who knows how to forgive and doesn’t treat me like a known criminal.”

“What stash?” Cassie repeated intensely, waiting for an answer.

“Weed, the good stuff, I may or may not have team up with my nerdy roommate to grow weed hydroponically.”  Tommy started walking ahead of the group again and everyone followed behind him.  “That means in the water.”  He added informatively.

“We know what it means Tommy, where did you find the space and the tech to grow weed?” Billy inquired, he knew Tommy was selling low level drugs on school grounds but he expected him to be the stooge not the master mind.

“Well my roommate David is _The_ smartest kid in the country, I guess they roomed me with him to see if any of his dork magic would rubbed off on me. Tommy smirked and rubbed his palms together.  “I _rubbed off_ on him instead,” He gave his version of a cheesy villain laugh. “ _ **Muhhahahhaahaha**_.”

 “That doesn’t explain how high school students grow weed in their dorm room without getting caught.” Kate asserted.  
  
“I’m getting to that, David is the highest achieving student in all academic fields so he has a key to all of the science labs and access to all of the equipment,  and we started growing the stuff in this huge ass fish tank and bam! We started selling the stuff at raves and what not.” Tommy stopped at a door with a red ribbon tied on it.

“Here we are, the door to my room.” Tommy turned the knob and it opened up to the standard Crusade prep high dorm room, with the exception of huge fish tank near the window with several small mirrors positioned so the sunlight could reach the cannabis buds. 

“The fuck Shepherd?!!” Everyone piled into the room, to see David Alleyne on a twin bed, in his boxers with several hefty text books surrounding him. “You can’t just bring people over without warning, I’m not decent.”

Kate and America giggled at the boy’s chicken legs and whispered in each other’s ears.  Alleyne rushed over to the door to grab his towel and wrap it around his waist. Billy and Teddy were too enamored with the process of hydroponic cannabis preparation to tease him. Eli and Cassie we’re busy eating what was left of David’s pizza. “Tommy the tunnels were our thing, one of these jerks offs are going tell vice principal stark or Frost, we’re fucked.”  
  
“We’re not going to tell anyone, we’re skipping detention too so we’d just be telling on ourselves.” Eli reported on his second slice of pizza. “Chill dude.”  
  
David walked over to Cassie and Eli who eating his pizza without his consent, “Stop eating my food! Shepherd get them out of my room or I’m cutting your profit from 50 percent to 20 percent.”

Tommy sped over to his friend and patted his shoulders. If running didn’t work out for him Shepherd could be a used car salesman. The way he sold dreams and lies was extraordinary.  “David, Davie my boy we’ve just walked into a gold mine, six people from all walks of life willing to endorse our _product_ to their various demographic.”

“What do you want Shepherd. Clear cut words or I’m alerting the mistress of discipline to the where a bouts of seven fugitives.”David ranted, you know when a child tries to be threatening and you play along with them, he was being less convincing a two year old with a water gun. Skipping detention wasn’t as shocking as an honor student selling drugs, If he snitched, they would retaliate and well damn.  
  
“I’m here for the weed and the pizza.”  The white haired play boy gave his roommate a distrustful, mischievous look, his eye brows raise then wiggled seductively.    
  
“Fuck off Shepherd,”

His sexy brows didn’t work so he had appeal to David’s humanity with the lip quiver and “David please, Its important.”  
  
“I’m not going to give you seven boxes of pizza and weed that's for Noh’s rave tonight, he’s paid us in cash!” David whined.

Tommy motioned for the others to leave the room while he convinces David to free up the pizza and weed, they all piled out not really caring how Tommy gets the pizza just as long as he gets it.  As soon as everyone piled out, he closed the door and turned to David.  
  
He corned Dave into a wall; not hard considering their room was as spacious as a cardboard box. He bent his head down to David’s height and purred in his ears.  “Babe, do this for me, just this once.”  
  
“…….Okay.” David surrendered uncharacteristically quickly, longing to kiss Tommy. He reached up, yanked Tommy down and captured Tommy’s lips, in a passionate kiss. The platinum blonde returned the kiss eagerly, practically sticking his tongue down David’s throat, biting and sucking on his full lips. He pray the people outside didn’t hear the sound of them trying to eat each other’s face off or the moaning.  
  
David and Tommy have a casual thing going on, Tommy Shepherd is straight okay, he claims it loudly all the time but his thing with David was _different_.  It was a ‘you scratch my back and I scratch yours’ type of situation. It was a ‘you use your genius brain to grow the weed and I risk my neck selling it and would never snitch on you if I get caught’ type of situation. And sometimes it was an ‘I got reject by a girl I actually like so comfort me’ type of situation. And lately it has been an ‘I found out you’re bisexual so let’s jerk each other off once and a while’ situation. And that was perfectly fine, teenage boys experiment all the time, in college and especially boarding school. He was still very much a hundred percent heterosexual. Liking dudes was Billy’s thing and _he was nothing like Billy._  
  
But lately Tommy as been noticing David’s been acting sheepish around him, either when changing in front of each other or when he showed him any kind of affection or worse of all he was getting jealous whenever Tommy brought home a girl. As a world renowned and legendary fuck buddy aka friend with benefits, he knows what that means. David was catching feelings. He was falling for Tommy and knew it was bad.  
  
This was where he should have pushed David away and ended the relationship, tell him to _get over it_ but he doesn’t want to.  Girls usually do the same when he’s catching feelings; heck Kate Bishop did that to him too. He likes that David has stopped dating other people, he likes that David is fawning over him, he likes kissing David but most of all he loves having this amount of control over someone. He likes getting David to do whatever he wants, he likes manip---  
  
‘oh no Shepherd, bad thoughts, time to stop.’ He thinks to himself as he ends the kiss and pulls away from the clingy but very cute boy. He gave his trademark smirk, grabbed a few boxes of pizza and a pouch of weed and bolted through the door without looking back at a stunned David. He didn’t need this right now. He was going to have fun today, and just forget about it all.

  
  
**“Now bow down to me your god, the god of abundant weed, pizza, and drug induced orgies!!!"**


	10. Session Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and Short

 

 

> **_Session Eight (2: 46)_ **

 

 ** _“Now bow down to me your god, the god of abundant weed, pizza, and drug induced orgies.”_** Tommy declared triumphantly. He somehow managed to get the disgruntled David Alleyne to fork over five boxes of pizza with a pouch of Mary Jane.  
  
“You’re not our God, We didn’t vote for you.” Cassie teased, taking from him the same half finished box of pizza she and Eli were mauling in the dorm room. Eli seconded her stance with a nod of his head, grabbing a slice and walking alongside Cassie ahead of the group. The two seemed to have formed an alliance based entirely around devouring large amounts of pizza. If only world leaders were as noble and valiant.

Teddy had to clasp his hands over Billy’s mouth to keep him from adding references related to ‘gods’ from Game of thrones. He giggled as Billy nipped at his hand. He only pulled away went the dastardly rascal licked his palm. “What the hell Kaplan! Boundaries! That was so gross,” Teddy shrieked in disgust.   
  
The guilty party stuck out his tongue and ran away from the gentle giant pretending to be menacing. “It’s you own fault.  That was a perfect set up for a reference.”  
  
“Get back here Kaplan, I need hand sanitizer.” Teddy shouted running past the others after Billy. “I know you have some!”    
  
“Why don’t they just fuck already?” Tommy mumbled following behind them at a snail’s pace. “This flirting is getting tired.”  
  
  
  
Kate and America were walking side by side when Teddy and Billy pushed past them sprinting ahead. It prompted both the girls to giggle, doing little to keep up to the group. “Boys always seem to make friends easier than us girls, stereotypes aside they don’t seem to hold grudges that long.” America speculated, quite envious of that trait.  
  
Kate suddenly stopped walking, a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her small round face. The taller girl peered down at her, wondering if she had seen something funny. “Is there something on my face? What’ with all this?” America gestured to the roguish smirk on Kate’s face.  
  
“It’s just that….” Kate looked around for a moment, making sure all the other detainees were far ahead of them before she pulled America down to her height whispering. “I think it’s more than friendship, if you know what I mean. I heard a rumor our resident straight boy Teddy got drunk at a party and kiss—“  
  
Before she could finish retelling the rumor she heard, Chavez swiftly pushed her off and stormed off in the direction of library. “I can’t believe I thought you changed, that you were different. You are the same gossipy little bitch I thought you were this morning.” she exclaimed furiously.  
  
Kate was stunned and befuddled by her mood swing, she was sure they were getting along fine a minute ago. She wondered how America could throw away all their progress because of some silly rumor. Spreading rumors was a part of being in high school. “ _You’re so self righteous and irritating_.” Kate blurted out but America was already out of sight.  
  
Her shoulders were slumped as she dragged her feet towards the tunnel’s exit. Everyone now had become friends, made their amends and yet she was alone. It was poetic, she could feel alone anywhere where. She felt alone in her own home, at school surrounded by her friends and somehow in detention with overly emotional over sharers. _Sigh_.

  
  
  
When she entered the room Kate saw that the desks and chairs were rearranged and everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle. They all seemed to be waiting for her, Eli interject with the answers before she could even ask any questions. “Dick-head is making us work for the pizza and weed by playing truth or dare, I was for beating up his skinny ass and taking it but I was overruled.”  
  
Cassie, Billy and Teddy raised their hands to show who was against beating up Tommy and taking the goods. “Since he’s feeding us and I’ve had Tommy’s weed before, and I can vouch that it’s worth humoring him.” Lang chimed in, blowing everyone’s collective minds. None of them had figured Cassandra Lang for an avid pothead.  
  
Kate raised her eyebrow at Cassie, who had obviously changed a lot since they met a year ago. Since Cassie, Billy and Teddy were pro Tommy’s hijinks that meant that America must have sided with Eli. They both sat close to each other glaring in Tommy’s direction as he put a box of pizza in between them. Kate gave into peer pressure, sitting in the circle directly in front of America. “Fine, I’m in. I’ll play Tommy’s little game. Pass me a blunt.” She ordered, cascading her hands through her long luscious black hair before putting it in a loose ponytail.  
  
Billy raised his hands timidly, reminiscent of a kid who didn’t want to ask a dumb question and get laughed at by the class. Everyone gave him their undivided attention, except Tommy rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath the word ‘Nark’. The more mature of the twins resumed his announcement, unbothered. “It’s true, I an honor student have never smoked weed and hell my mom won’t even let me take NyQuil. As much as I would love to add this to my empty scrap book of life experiences---”  
  
“Oh please, just say you’re scared Kaplan.” Tommy mocked, crating the marijuana and skins into an attractive blunt. “Won’t have sex, won’t do drugs, won’t disobey perfect mommy and daddy.”  
  
The brunette threw up a middle finger in the direction of his estranged brother and continued informing the group. “What are we going to do when Frost walks in here and we’re not half done, the place smells like weed and we’re just lying around getting high and eating pizzas? Am I the only one who doesn’t want to get suspended or even _expelled_ ,” Billy lectured.  
  
Tommy held up a finger, indicating that he needs a minute. He kept rolling the blunt, finished it off by licking it and sealing it shut and passing it to Kate. He did all this to the chagrin of his brother who was most likely waiting for his smart ass retort. “First things first Kaplan, I know Frost, you’ll only see her at the beginning 7:30, at lunch 12:45 and at dismissal at 5:30, if we stay quiet she won’t come to check on us until exactly 5:30. She doesn’t want to be here as much as we do.”  
  
“I can attest to that, Frost never does more than she should. I saw Bobby da Costa sneak a mini TV in the detention room and was able to watch an entire futbol championship without being caught.” Cassie contributed to Tommy’s argument. “Every time his team scored Sam had to cover his mouth to muffle his shouts of ‘GOAL!’, but Frost never came.”  
  
“Second, I smoke weed here a lot, I know where the ventilators are, I’ll turn them on and it cleans most of the smell out the air and for the rest we’ll use air fresheners. We’ve got five cans here.” Tommy summarized his entire scheme, though anyone could poke holes in his not so full proof plan, everyone wanted to kick back and be bad for once in their life, even Billy. “I’ve got all this covered.”  
  
No one really had faith in Tommy or his plan. He was the sleazy kid in a dark alley offering them drugs that those PSAs warned about. He was the first to snitch to the cops to get a lighter sentence. He was that dude that only wanted sex and would leave in the morning before you got up. He was all of that but _he was fun_. Would an hour or so of fun really ruin their lives?  
  
Just like that everyone simultaneously consented to getting high, and gorging themselves on pizza until it was time to leave.  
  
  
  
**(3:30)**  


  
“America, truth or dare?” Tommy asked, turning to surly young woman the next to him. He wiggled his eye brows suggestively. “Choose wisely.”  
  
  
America looked at the white haired boy in an unimpressed manner before she sighed and gave in. “Fine, but dares can’t be overtly sexual, no making people have any kind of sex  acts or do anything illegal.” She declared.  
  
  
“Aww why, that’s the fun of this game.” He whined in response, jerking his body about like a bratty child not getting their way. “Just choose truth then.”  
  
  
“Truth.” She answered.  
  
  
The troublemaker thought for a second, America was so mysterious and secretive that it wasn’t hard to think of a question he wanted answered. But having so many options was what stumped him. All he knew for sure was name, her sexuality, she lives at the school and she was prone to violence.  
  
  
“hmm, what should I ask?” He bought was extra time for himself by thinking out loud and looking around the room. “hmmmmm…..”  
  
  
“Get on with it.” America commanded through gritted teeth.  
  
  
He was going to cop out and ask her if she had a crush on any girl at the school but then his eyes landed on Kate Bishop who was smoking her joint and looking everywhere but at Tommy or America. Her skittish behavior made her look even more suspicious because the game was the center of everyone’s attention, even goodie two shoes Billy and Eli wanted to know the girl’s deepest darkest secrets. Everyone loved a bit of gossip…  
  
  
_'Wait a minute'_ , he thought.  
  
  
Just like that it hit him. Kate and America landed in detention because they were fighting each other. The popular girl group that Bishop hangs out with were always spreading rumors and doing generally catty mean girl shenanigans that would make even Regina George ashamed. Even if Kate didn’t orchestrate every bitch move she usually got the blame because everyone saw her as the leader, the princess or the brains behind the operation.  
  
  
Tommy smirked; his smile was so wide that it reached his ears. This eye squinted and curved like a snake. It made him appear cartoonishly evil. “Well, I heard from a group birds that who were rescued from lesbian, carnie, witch, terrorist, nudist, vegan, occultists. Is that true? I would not believe such a farce but you are a lesbian, you are athletic and you are angry but I would never accuse you of being vegan!”   
  
  
**DUN DUN DUN DUN**


	11. Session Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats with all the crying and feelings?

 

 

The girl in question ignored Tommy and glared at Kate Bishop. “By birds do you mean Kate Bishop’s purple lipstick wearing bitchy gossipy hive mind? Because they seem to know a lot more about me than I do.”  
  
There was nothing Kate could do to avoid America’s piercing gaze anymore.  She was forced to look her in the eyes and respond. “I was not the only one, why do you feel so victim complex towards me. The minute you walked into homeroom and introduced yourself everyone was coming up with theories. Hell if you weren’t so strange people wouldn’t have to make up shit about.”  
  
“So you’re blaming systemic bullying on the target and not the perpetrators!” America immediately lectured. She was beyond flabbergasted that so call brainy princess would say something so damn stupid. “What next, you’re going to blame the victim of a robbery by saying they shouldn’t have bought so much appealing stuff. Fuck you.”  
  
Despite the small space between the two, Kate got her knees and pushed herself in America’s face. “I’m not saying people like Billy deserve to be bullied, it’s not their fault they’re different but you inhabit school roof tops and under the bleachers never talking to anyone. You signed yourself up for that shit.”  
  
The bigger girl grabbed the front of Kate’s blouse pulling her close, she had the urge to punch her lights out but she saw the purple bruise on her face from their fight on friday, so she pushed her away. America has always had a problem controlling her anger. “Do you know how awful it was to move from school to school across the world and _always_ meet girls like you? **Girls that seem to think their purpose in life is to humiliate, ridicule, tease and emotionally destroy their peers,”** America choked out, voice growing hoarse with emotion.   
  
Everyone in the room was staring at America emotional confession. Eli, Cassie, Teddy, Billy and even Tommy knew what it was like to be on the end of bullying. Sure Tommy eventually learned how to act cool, so it never happened again but the scars were still there.  
  
America continued her verbal on slot. “‘It is just high school’ they say. Get over it. Except it’s not just high school, these people are in the adult world too, and some kids never make it pass high school because they couldn’t handle the teasing, the gossiping and _**THAT ANNOYING Thing YOU WHERE YOU LAUGH EVERY TIME I ENTER A ROOM!  Its hurts! You can say it’s just gossip, just words but it hurts.”**_  
  
By that point tears were running down her umber cheek. For six feet, somewhat muscular girl, she now seemed so small and fragile.  She started bawling with the same amount of vulnerability as a young child.  
  
Tommy went to pat her back but he recoiled, he was not sure America would agree with him touching her like that. He especially knew he hated being touched when he was having a meltdown, it just frightened him. Before he could think his actions through Eli leaned America’s head on his shoulders. “I got you girl.” He comforted, as he held her loosely.

Concern was on everyone’s face; Cassie walked across the little circle and moved closer to America, instinctively consoling her like she did for this morning. Slowly but surely America’s crying had devolved into small whimpers and sniffs.  
  
   
                                                                                               *

   
The usual orchestrator of all emotional breakdown felt guilty but not as guilt as Kate, who was an active participant in her day to day adolescent torment. Tommy looked over to the aforementioned; she was now crying too silently. Maybe she was trying not to draw the attention away from the real victim, he thought.  
  
America stopped sniffling.  
  
 Her head was still leaning against Eli’s chest, puff eyes landed on Kate.  
  
She gazed into her eyes and she gazed back, just as intensely.  
  
Bishop made the mistake of using her purple cashmere blouse to wipe her face, only to look down and see mascara smears on it. She regrets it but realized she had several purple cashmere blouses, because she really likes purple.  
  
“Serves you right,” America teased from in front of the girl. “That’s why I don’t wear mascara.” Her voice was hoarse and anyone could hear she had been crying.  
  
Kate sniffled and smiled at her. “I deserve more than stains on my shirt, I was a real bitch to you, _well to a lot of people_.” She confessed.  
  
There was silent for a few minutes. They were more than tired and wanted a moment to really think about what they were going to say.  
  
“Why?” Chavez suddenly asked. “Why are you and your friends so damn _mean_?” Not really caring how she came across.  
  
The words just flew from Kate’s mouth as if she had thought this out before, over months or years. She may have had, since she often grips of having to see a therapist. Hell, one time she invited Tommy to see a therapist but he does not have good experiences with those types of people. So he opted out of it, this was probably why they didn’t make it past hook ups.

  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about that recently.” Kate explained, she removed a few strands of hair from out of her face. “My sister and cousins always talked about Bishop Girls being this _superior_ brand of women that were just better. I never believed it entirely as a kid or at least thought I must be an off brand Bishop Girl.  Until I hit middle school and realized every girl hated me, _they hated me for things I could not control_. They hated me because they either thought I was too pretty, too smart or too rich.”  
  
American huffed, but waited for her to continue.  
  
“I know how I sound, I sound annoying.” She mocked herself, in a stereotypical valley girl voice. “I’m too pretty and popular so everybody hated me, blah blah blah.”  
  
“Yeah you do sound like that.” Cassie murmured. “But go on.”  
  
“Yeah sure boys loved me, I never was short of boyfriends or boy-friends but girls hated me. I mean, there was nothing I could do to make a true friend who was a girl. And when I stuck to making just male friends, there were rumors I have fucking all of them. ** _I was 13_**!”  
  
“I remember making friends with this girl named Candice. She was my best friend. We did everything together. I would do anything for her. She was closer to me than my actual sisters.  Then one night at a sleepover with a few girls from class, I went to the kitchen to make hot coco for everyone, when I went back to ask everyone if they wanted sprinkles, marshmallows and chocolate kisses with their coco I overhead Candice and the other girls talking about me.” Kate paused, as she remembered the traumatic moment. She started crying again.  
  
“I heard Candice telling everybody my secrets, alot of lies and _just laughing_. ‘ _Kate is such a slut she let Julian Keller feel her up in behind the school, Kate’s parents are getting a divorce, Kate got an abortion, Kate was raped in central park and it was her fault---_  
  
_Kate thinks she’s pretty but she’s really a fat, ugly, slutty, Oh and the Asian slurs were not missing from their fucking Kate sucks speech! She was my best friend. I loved her. And she hated my guts and used me to get popular.  So that’s why I stopped trying to make girls like me, I decide I rather they were afraid of me. I would pretend to be the pretty popular perfect bitch they think I was. Soon I got good at it, **real good**.”_ Somewhere in the rant Kate went from sad, to furious to sad again. Everybody could tell every word of it was true and it explained a lot.  
  
  
“What did you do about Candice and the other girls.” Cassie inquired; she would have indulged the idea of setting fire to the bedroom with all of the girls in it.  It was cruel and a disproportionate punishment for the crime but she felt heated just thinking about it. “You didn’t let them get away with that did you?  
  
Giggling erupted from Kate’s chest, she couldn’t control her. It was a bit unsettling to everyone but she couldn’t care. “After I cried in one of the furthest bathrooms in my house for around 30 minutes, I reapplied my makeup to hide the fact I had been crying, went back to the slumber party and pretended everything was fine. I even let Candice borrow one of my blouses she loved so much. I was always lending Candice my stuff actually-----  
  
“What else!” Cassie pleaded with her to continue to the more succulent bits. Her impulsive behavior may be influenced by the joint, she is still smoking.  
  
“Candice wore my blouse to school on Monday, I waited until there was a crowd in the hall and then I shouted. ‘ **C _ **a** ndice is that my missing top! You stole it!’_** Everyone laughed and she cried but that was not good enough I had some girls rip the blouse off her body, she had been wearing an undershirt underneath but……I don’t think I would have cared if she stripped buck naked. I was so angry and vengeful,” She lamented.    
  
There was a beat of silence, no one knew whether to applaud Kate or shame her.   
  
  
“That was terrible Kate, but I …… **would have set her on fire**.” While everyone was semi high and dazed, Cassie was full on baked. Everyone laughed, as she started to have trouble finishing her sentences.  
  
  
                                                                                                            *

  
  
“I’m sorry that happened to you, princess.” For the first time since they had met America called Kate princess without having spat it like acid or made it out to be an insult. “But that doesn’t erase what you did or make me forgive you.” She finished, forcing Kate to take responsibility.  
  
Kate got up and walked over to America, squeezing between Eli and America. “I know okay, I know. I’m so sorry America. I’m sorry Billy. I’m sorry Cassie for any shitty thing that has ever came out my mouth about you guys, I’m trying to change. I’ve been seeing a therapist to work on my issues. _Not sure if it is working_.”

brawny umber arms wrapped around Kate’s waist, America pulled her in tightly and rest her head on her should. “We’re all a working progress. Don’t rush it, just try.”  
  
Kate Held her back just as passionate, murmuring into her hair. _“I will I promise_.”

  
  
Eli, Cassie, Billy and Teddy were all moved by both their confessions and promises.  
  
They let them have their little moment.  
  
America found a comfortable position, resting her back against one of the overturned desks while Kate sat next to her. Her hand was in America’s lap, America’s hand held hers. They leaned on against each other’s shoulders.  
  
There was a mess of complicated arranging before everyone was comfortable again. When they settle again Tommy got impatient, still interested in playing the game. “Well that didn’t go as planned,” he commmented.  
  
  
“Fuck off Shepherd.”  
  
  
“Just answer the question, Chavez!”  
  
  
“What Question?” America had completely forgotten about the truth or dare game.  
  
  
“Did you come from lesbian, carnie, witch, terrorist, nudist, vegan, occultists?” He pried bluntly.  
  
  
America contemplated before she answered. “No, I was raised by average, lesbian rock stars from the 80s, ' **The Interdimensional Queens'** they called themself.  I only live at school because I wanted to finish my last two years of high school in _one goddamn place_.”  
  
  
“Your parents don’t want to settle down? Not the types huh?”  
  
  
“No, they are not your white picket fence in the suburbs kind of people. They promised we were going to stay in one place this time but as per usual, something came up. Some new cause of theirs needs money so they’re going to do a benefit tour or something. I’m kind of staying here to punish them.” She shared, never going into more details than need.  
  
  
“So you don’t really have a trouble traumatic past?” He whined.  
  
  
“No Tommy, we can’t all be basket cases. I had an unusual but healthy childhood.”

“Boring!!!  whose next?”


	12. Session Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't Like this chapter but it will do, the end of detention is nearing! I will work hard on the next chapters, promise.

 

“What about you Tommy, isn’t it your time to bare your soul and redeem yourself?” asked Billy.  It had been about a year since Billy had met Tommy and all he knew about him was that he was an asshole trouble maker who did not like him for whatever reason. Was he naïve to have hoped that they would be the kind of twins who were best friends, knew everything about each other and had a lot of things in common?  
  
Tommy dismissed Billy with a sneer but everyone waited patiently for him to justify not wanting to play his own game. “Fuck no. I’m not like _you losers_. I deal with my feelings the normal way, drink and smoke until I can hardly remember them,” He taunted, sticking his tongue out childishly.  
  
_He must think he is really clever,_ Billy thought. He had never met a guy so hell bent on selling people this idea of him being a unfeeling rebel without a care in the world. Tommy was always spitting tired lines in hope of distracting people from noticing he is never really saying _anything._ Literally everything he said and does was just one big smoke screen for to hide the fact he is just as scared and confused as they were.   
  
Billy had had enough of suffering through the bullying, insults and daily jabs from his estranged twin brother. “Well you made us play this game, you can at least tell me why you’re such a jerk to me.” He countered.  
  
“Idiot, it is America’s turn to ask questions. You can’t ask until someone asks you,” Answered Tommy.  He did not outline any real rules at the beginning of the game. This was just his way of staling.  
  
The dark haired twin kissed his teeth, practically seething with anger. Teddy’s reassuring hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping him from calling Tommy out on his bullshit. Leaning back into his relaxed position he rolled his eyes at Shepherd’s devious smirk.  
  
The room was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard was breathing and the occasional chewing of pizza. The weed had kicked in, and saying the delinquents were exhausted was an understatement. Today had been an emotional roller coaster, with heaps of twists and turns.  
  
America spoke up and ended the silence. “Fine given that it’s my turn, truth or dare?” This diversion was the only thing that kept the group awake and interested in anything other than their appetites. And it did bring her and Kate closer, Billy imagined she wanted to do the same for him and his brother  
  
“Dare.” Tommy responded triumphantly, most likely expecting to avoid sharing any feelings.  
  
“ _I dare you to tell us why you’re such an asshole to Billy_.”  
  
Eli and Cassie burst out into a boisterous laughter, goddamn potheads. It was Billy’s turn to smirk at his dim witty genetic clone.  
  
“Fuck you Chavez.”  Tommy pouted, sinking lower into onto the floor.  
  
The lovely girl stuck out her long pink tongue and tossed up her middle finger, “You wish Shepherd.”  
  
  
                                              *

 

The once perfectly formed circle of people had devolved into a dented oval, no one had the energy to sit up straight or care about what shape they were in.  
  
Each person had paired off, romantically, platonically and ambiguously. Billy leaned against Teddy, half of his shoulder against Teddy’s and the other half another against an overturned desk. They two still were still confused about what category their relationship would fall in but that matter very little at the moment.   
  
Kate had her head in America’s lap and as the larger of the two pressed her back against a dusty book shelf. America occasionally ran her right hand through Kate’s silky black hair that had become tangled. Her left hand lazily held a blunt that she inhaled whenever she felt like it.  
  
Cassie and Eli were on their stomachs, utterly baked like a birthday cake. They had wondered up on one of those  cheesy joke books, and were cackling like a mad scientist every few minutes.  Puns were tailor made for the high.  
  
The only one alone was Tommy. He got icy glares from every direction every second he dodge this pressing question.  
  
“Tommy either you answer the damn question or we kill the game.” America threatened.  
  
Tommy threw up his hands in frustration. He couldn’t handle the tables being turned on him. “Good, it was getting tired, anyway,” He admitted, though he seemed to be disappointed at the turn of events.  
  
  
There was a pause before he jumped up, pumping his fist in the air. “Let’s play 7 minutes in heaven!”  
  
  
Billy was the first to react, quite befuddled. “You mean the making out in a closet game?”  
  
“You’ve never played have you.” Teddy chuckled, playfully teasing the ‘blushing virgin’ of the group.  The blonde giant looked down at Billy with a condescending grin and taunted, “That’s cute.”  
  
“Oh shut up Altman, I’ve never been to a real party but I have watched….. _party movies_.” Kaplan did not think through how pathetic his answer sounded. He was sixteen years old and most likely had not been to a party that wasn’t a birthday party for a relative. Blushing red, he slouched down and looked away from everyone’s prying eyes. “Can we move on now?....This game got tired fast..”  
  
Tommy was practically vibrating in place. Nothing loosens people up more than having an excuse to making out with strangers. He looked over to Chavez, then to Bishop who laid in her lap and lastly to Lang. He would have his pick of gorgeous girls, if he had luck on his side. Fuck lucky, for a chance to make out with the impossible lesbian America he would cheat. “Everyone game?”  
  
Indifference and complacency spread through the room, each person either nodded or shrugged. There was definitely some benefit to getting to make out with the person each had grown fond of or was already attracted to. But there was also the eerie feeling that this was some plot of Tommy’s to manipulate the group into doing his diabolical bidding.  
  
“I’m not.” The girl being lusted after replied. “This game isn’t finished until Tommy answers his question.”  
  
Shepherd cascaded his fingers through his white hair. It was an obvious sign of annoyance. He was trying so desperately to regain control of the situation and it was just in character for America Chavez to rip it from his hands. “Come on Chavez, don’t be a buzz kill. Are you in or not?”   
  
The Latin beauty straightened her posture. She displayed a more assertive and ‘take no shit’ demeanor. “I have an offer Shepherd, you listening?”  
  
“Sure, Whatever!” Tommy barked back, acting like a bratty child not getting this way.  
  
America ignored his tone and continued speaking. “If you answer the question truthfully, then we’ll play your game.  We’ll put names into a container and whatever name you choose is the name of the person you have to kiss. If you agree to play you consent to kiss whoever you choose, regardless of attraction.”  
  
“And by kiss I mean, kissing with tongue, French kissing, no kisses you’d give to your great aunt or your grandma yah hear," She said sweetening the deal.   
  
Tommy eye brows rose and a cheeky grin came to his face. “So even if I manage to choose you, a gold star lesbian, you would have to kiss me? You won’t make a big deal about it?”  
  
All ears were peaked by America’s wager. “Yes. If by some use of black magic you managed to pick my name or vice versa I will **_kiss_** you.” She confirmed.  
  
“Deal!”  Tommy agreed, a little too fast. He turned to face America, waiting for her to ask him the question. “Go on, ask away.”  
  
  
America shrugged, and pointed to Billy. “My dare was that you answer Billy’s question, He’ll do the asking.”  
  
  
                                                                                                  *

  
Billy turned his entire body to face his brother. He was no longer depending on Teddy for support, both metaphorically and physically.  There was no doubt in his mind that he needed to do this on his own. “Ummmmm,” He pondered aloud.  
  
“Ummm.” Tommy mocked him, rubbing his chin and faking curiosity. “Come on just ask your question, you know what you wanna ask.”

Tommy stood up, slicked back his spiked white hair and pulled his pants up to his chest. He hunched his back and spoke in an irritating nasally voice.  “I’m Billy Kaplan, and I can’t handle someone not actually liking me. Because I’m a special little snowflake and everyone should love me.”  
  
Billy sprang up to his feet, marched over to Tommy’s side of the lopsided oval and pushed him into the wall. “I get the shit kicked out of me every other week, for something I can’t change and I only want to know is why my brother joins in on my misery! What did I do to make you hate me?”  
  
The force of Billy’s push sent Tommy smack dab into the wall. No one knew Billy had that kind of strength in him, he himself  had no idea where it came from either. Tommy the victim of the attack was stunned. An entire minute had passed before he realized what had happen to him and who had done it.  
  
“You wanna know why I hate you!?!!” Tommy screamed furiously. He stalked towards Billy with seemly violent intentions. All the courage Billy had mustered to stand up for himself evaporated immediately and turned into fear. He backed away from Tommy slowly.  
  
Tommy Shepherd has a reputation for **_disproportionate retribution_** , if you punched him, he’d stab you. There was no reasoning with either. 

America struggled to get to her feet with Kate in her lap, before she could move Tommy spun around looked in her face and ordered. “Don’t you fucking move Chavez, he hit me first. It’s only fair I get to hit him back.”  
  
America stopped moving but Teddy didn’t. He could easily beat Tommy up and protect Billy but that is not what Billy wanted. Billy put out his hand indicating that he did not need any help. He looked back and saw Teddy comprehended the signal and complied, reluctantly. “I can handle this Teddy, he’s right. I hit him first, so hit me back Tommy. I won’t run,” Billy courageously declared.  
  
“You better get Teddy or America to fight your battles now because If I start hitting you I won’t stop,” Tommy said through gritted teeth, when Billy stopped backing away, he reached for his shirt collar and gripped it tightly.  
  
Billy tried his best not to seem weak or afraid, even if everyone in the library knew he was not very strong or very brave. “Just hit me and get it over with Tommy.”

Tommy wound his fist back,  
  
released and aimed for Billy’s face.  
  
Billy closed his eyes and his hands shot up to protect his face.  
  
He let out a small whimper before he realized Tommy’s hand had not connected with his face.  
  
When he opened his eyes to see what the holdup was, he noticed his brother cheeky grin. Tommy doubled, over into a fit laughter. “Your face was priceless, this is what I would have been like if I was raised like a little bitch.”  
  
“Excuse you.” Billy asked, fear dissipated and turned back into annoyance. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I’m glad we weren’t raised together is what I mean.” Tommy spat his words out like they were acid that would burn Billy immediately as he said them. “My life was utter shit, but at least I wasn’t babied to the point I can hardly function in the real world.”  
  
“I was not babi--- Billy was interrupted, as Tommy loudly pulled out a chair, scrapping the metal feet of the chair against the tile.  
  
“Who wants to hear the story of how Billy and I came to be?” He exclaimed loudly, this dissolved all the tension in the room.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                 *

  
  
He didn’t wait for an answer.  
  
“A Romani girl and her brother were smuggled into America in some delivery ship. They were trafficked in by some business men, looking to find cheap immigrant labor. But they were escaping prosecution in some Europe, so I doubt they cared what they were going to do once they got to America. They were just glad to be a country where people had more ‘opportunities’.”  
  
“So like a year of working in America in some sweat shop making shoes or some shit. It was better than doing sex work, which was what a lot of human trafficking victims end up doing so there wasn’t much complaining. The brother dabbled in some illegal dealings to stay afloat, to the dismay of his sister. The girl was about seventeen when she met an older man rich who persuaded her into a relationship, he was rich mob affiliate and she was young, hot and fresh off the boat. I mean I don’t like to consider my birth mom as ‘hot’ but I must have gotten these genes from someone one am I right?”  
  
Literally crickets could be heard in the room as everyone ignored the less important parts of Tommy’s story.  
  
“Anyway, it was a few months of ‘dating’ and she found out she was pregnant. Her brother was livid, he wanted to beat the fuck out of the grown man that got his teenaged twin sister pregnant but the guy was a mobster with like tons of henchmen so that idea died fast. He took her to confront the guy, make him take responsibility. He laughed in their faces, threw some money at her and told her to ‘take’care’ of it. That’s means abortion for all you younglings in the audience. I mean you Cassie and Billy.”  
  
Almost instantly Cassie threw up a middle finger. Billy on the other hand remained motionless, completely invested. He had never heard the story of his birth mom before. How did Tommy know this and didn’t tell him!  
  
“She couldn’t afford to take care of herself, her brother, much less two children. And she didn’t believe in abortion, considering she’s from the old country or Whatever, so she secretly had the kids. Then she gives them up to the state. The boys got separated along the way, one end up in a loving Jewish family in the upper side of Manhattan, where he was raised in the lap of luxury.”  
  
He gestured to Billy, as if he were a prize on some cheesy game show. It took everything in Billy to not get on the defensive, sure he has never needed for anything in life, his parents were accepting and …yeah he aborted that thought process before it completely spawned. He _was_ privileged in many ways...  
  
“What became of the other twin you may ask, well he bounced from foster home to foster home, never ever getting adopted. Because eventually, he got older and was what you’d call a trouble child, had a rap sheet as long as his dick and was the host of a barrel of  personality  & behavior disorders and learning disabilities. And much like goldie Locks and the three bears, he never quite found a place that was _just right_. One was too pedophily, other one was too abusive and the last? Just too Mormon for my taste,” Tommy said, it was obvious that he felt uncomfortable saying all this and was masking his feelings with cheap humor. Humor seemed to be all that was holding Tommy together. It was like reattaching a limb with sticky tape.   
  
Billy went silent. He was trying to digest all of the information he had just heard. All of it was so complicated, He loved his family and was glad they adopted him but he also felt guilty Tommy wasn’t adopted and had to go through so much at a young age.  
  
“Tommy I’m sorry.” Billy responded sincerely. Not knowing how to apologize for something he could not have foreseen or controlled.  
  
“Sorry for what Billy?” Tommy said dejectedly, “None of it’s your fault. It was not even Wanda’s fault.”  
  
Flashing Lights went off in Billy’s head. He has always wondered what her name was, “Wanda….” He murmured more to himself than anyone else.  
  
“Yeah, that’s our mom’s name. I haven’t met her, but I did meet her brother ‘Pietro’. He told me the whole story.” Tommy said, nonchalantly or at least doing a good job of feigning being nonchalant.    
  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Billy questioned, a bit bothered by him withholding all this life altering information.  
  
“Because I hated you! You were everything I was never allowed to be,” Tommy confessed, louder and more passionately than he wanted to, “Because fate decided I was going to be the evil twin before I even said my first cuss word.”  
  
“You’re not.... evil Tommy.” Billy admitted, guilt overwhelming him.  
  
“Oh save it, yes I am and I’m stupid beyond belief, I can barely read.” Tommy growled out the last sentence, emphasizing his frustration. “If I didn’t run like a cheetah I would not be allowed anywhere near this school and if I fuck up again Frost is gonna get me kicked out and I’ll be back in the system.”  
  
“Not everyone is goo—  
  
“ I’m also _crazy_ and don’t tell me I’m not crazy. I take a pill for every letter in the  fucking alphabet. ADHD, BPD etc I’m certifiable. And on top of that, I’m not even nice. I am not a good person and I am not even capable of pretending to be one.”  
  
Billy had had enough of Tommy tearing myself down, for what he could not control. He was like what he did to Billy on a daily basic and no one deserves that, not even Tommy. It was frightening seeing Tommy do this to himself. “None of that stuff is your fault and it doesn’t make you the evil twin.”  
  
“Don’t lie to me Kaplan!” He snapped.  
  
“I’m not lying, you’re an asshole yes but you’re not stupid or crazy or ‘evil’ because some shitty stuff happened to you.”  
  
The juvenile delinquent made a face, like he smelt shit, bull’s shit to be exact, “Eww I can feel the pity. I do not need your pity,” He quipped.  
  
Billy walked over to Tommy and put a hand on his shoulder. He said in a comforting tone, “I know we just met a year ago but my parents would adopt you in a heartbeat, It doesn’t have to end with us hating each other.”  
  
He brushed his brother’s hand off his shoulder and backed away. “That’s cute Billy but I’m sixteen. I don’t need anyone adopting me. I’ve survived this long on my own and I sure as hell can survive two more years until I’m a legal adult.”  
  
“Tommy come on, I’m not joking. My parents have wanted to talk with you for months now since we found out about us being twins. You always hated me so I didn’t think you’d agree to meet with them,” Billy pleaded, desperately.  
  
“Billy can you just accept that you can’t solve everything.” Tommy said, this was more than saving face, Billy thought. This was someone being unable to see themselves in a better situation. This was someone being unable to see himself be content and happy because he has never experienced it before.  “You can’t fix my life. **_You definitely can’t fix me_**.”

  
“Tommy…..  
  
  
“Let it go, let’s move on.” Tommy was dismissing Billy like he usually does, there was something it hurt more this time. His voice was so small and fragile when he said the last line. “I can’t deal with this.”  
  
  
Billy stopped arguing. This was a battle that couldn’t be won so easily.  
  
  
No one came to comfort Tommy like they did America, Kate or Cassie because Tommy would never let that happen. He would never be held or cry in anyone’s arms. Billy his own brother didn’t try because He knew Tommy wouldn’t allow himself that little bit of weakness.  
  
  
“Hey Shepherd,” America called across the room. She couldn’t stand seeing his genuinely mopey face. After all he’d done to them in last year that they have know him, none of it would never justify what he went through.  
  
  
“What Chavez?” He sighed, tried of being made to feel... _emotions_.  
  
  
Sometimes you gotta just throw a dog bone. “If you pick my name, I might even let you touch a boob.”  
  
  
“tch, is this because I told you my pathetic life story? Feeling sorry for me?” Tommy pointed out, with a protruding quivering lip like an injuried child.   
  
  
America thought for a second and just decided to be truthful. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
  
“I’ll take it!”

 

**[ -Session Ten ( 4:23)- ]**

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have read my unfinished and half abandoned 'Young Gods' Fanfic, this story was the inspiration for it. I'm plagarizing myself. Expect no action, just angst and feels.


End file.
